Sweeter Than Any Rose
by flameleaf
Summary: ...I dont know where this came from. pre KH2, pre Chain of Memories...Sora is practicing, battling some heartless, and Marluxia  the creeper  comes to check the skills of the Organization's new interest. M for general creepiness and just to be super safe


Hi guys…so, it's been a while. But my good friend .Love. has inspired me as of late…I really don't know where this came from though…seriously. Marluxia/Sora? I think I really have gone crazy…hahahaha :D

**Anyways, as per usual, I do not own this. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I hope that is a sufficient disclaimer. **

**Hope ya enjoy!**

"So…This is the one we're after?"

Marluxia flipped his salmon colored bangs gracefully away from his shimmering blue eyes.

"Doesn't look like much of a threat to me."

Just as the tall, effeminate man was about to lose interest, the boy summoned a keyblade to his hands. He slashed fearlessly at his enemies, fanciful and flawless in his technique. Blue eyes followed his every move as the boy turned hundreds of shadow heartless to dust at his hands. This powerful little brunette was proving his validity in Marluxia's mind. He wasn't even tired!

"Hmm…maybe you do have something we can use."

With a snap of his black leather clad fingers, Marluxia summoned no less than 20 dusks into the clearing with the boy. Sora stepped back, stunned.

"Wh-what is this?"

The silver gyrating figures began to close in on their target, but he only missed a beat. His blade slashed through every last one of the dusks, with minimal damage to himself. Sora fell back, panting. What was going on?

Marluxia stepped into the clearing from his vantage point in the close bushes, clapping his hands together slowly.

"Well done, Sora. Very well done. It seems as if I had underestimated you."

"What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?"

The taller man laughed from under his hood.

"Oh, dear. Lets not fret over the little details now." With another snap of his fingers, Marluxia stepped back into a portal, leaving Sora seemingly alone.

"Up here, Keybearer."

The brunette looked up sharply, finding the mysterious black cloaked man sitting nonchalantly on the top of the tall wall that surrounded the clearing. There was no way he could have climbed up there…unless the portal-

"Yes, Sora. I have powers you could never dream of…or could you? Have you? Does the name Roxas ring any bells?"

Another portal and the man was gone again. The teenager backed up slowly. He didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be good. He needed to find Riku…and did the air suddenly smell of roses? He had to get out of-

"Going somewhere?"

The cloaked figure had reappeared behind him with a large scythe. The top part of the weapon was held firmly at Sora's throat, and his nostrils were attacked by the overwhelming scent from the flowers that adorned the blade.

"Oh, hush darling. Any struggling…and sudden movements, and I just might accidentally cut that precious throat of yours, and neither of us wants that to happen, now do we?"

The man's left glove disappeared in a flurry of red rose petals to reveal a milky white, perfectly manicured hand that was now sliding its way slowly up the aforementioned neck and caressing the cheek of the now exceedingly frightened boy.

"It would be best if you just gave in now…"

The tall man's hand was now combing gently through Sora's spiky brunette locks.

'To the Organization, that is. We would certainly love to have you…"

He laughed deeply, pulling the spikes back and whispering closer to the boy's ear

"At least, I would."

He paused, watching the boy shiver slightly and moved to the other ear.

"You know, I'm sure I could work out something with the Superior" he purred and quickly maneuvered in front of the boy, pushing him roughly against the nearby stone wall. "Surely you could be of _Some_ worth to him alive…at least for a while"

Marluxia pressed his right hand against Sora's left shoulder and ran it down his arm.

"W-who are you?" The brunette managed to ask.

"Oh…how absolutely rude of me." The man said with a small chuckle. A flip of his hand sent his hood backwards and another wave of flower petals revealed the most beautiful thing Sora had ever seen. His skin was pale, and his eyes burning a radiant, attractive blue. His hair was more of an interesting color than Riku's- A dark, dull pink thats feathered style seemed to offset perfectly the sharp angular features of his face.

"My name is Marluxia…How rude of me to know almost everything about you, and you not know a thing about me. My, my."

"You don't know anything about me" The teen said, finding his strength and grabbing the handle of the scythe that kept him pinned to the wall. He pushed, but the black clad man was evidently stronger.

"Oh, please. I know more about you than you know about yourself." Marluxia said with a smirk.

"That's not true!"

"I beg to differ." Sora turned his face away, but Marluxia hooked a finger under his chin and their eyed met once again. Sora wasn't sure what was going on, but there was something about the man. Something addicting. His hands slipped from the scythe and Marluxia pressed closer against him.

"_Marluxia_!" a voice boomed from behind them. The pink haired man turned quickly. "You are _supposed_ to be on reconnaissance duty. Step away from the boy."

"Dare you interfere with _my_ work, Zexion?"

"That's VI to you Marluxia. And yes. I do dare. I will report this incident to the Superior. He will surely take my side."

Marluxia gave a short, breathy laugh and turned back to the boy. His boy. Screw whatever the short, bossy little nobody was saying. He inched closer to the brunette, their foreheads touching lightly and his lips ghosting over the teen's. Half a millimeter apart. Closer.

"MARLUXIA!"

An exasperated sigh came from the pink haired man.  
"Until we meet again, my pet." And a snap of his fingers left Sora alone, once again in the clearing. However, instead of holding his keyblade, the teen was left with a sparkling pink rose.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself, dropping the rose and running his hands through his hair. "What the hell was that supposed to be?"

He turned and ran out of the clearing, in hopes that the creepy, black cloaked dudes weren't following him.

-**end-**

**Yeah. No idea where that came from. Reviews are always welcome :D **

**3**


End file.
